Portable electronics, and in particular portable communication products generally have displays for providing information to the user in the form of status information or messages. Typically, portable communication products such as pagers or cellular phones use liquid crystal displays which are fragile and subject to damage from shock or impact forces on the lens. A holster may provide such protection, but typically, the holster will prevent the user from viewing the display when the communication product is engaged within the holster.
Many pagers on the existing market have belt clips directly attached to the back side of the housing of the pager. The pager is then typically clipped on to a users belt or waist seam. The user walking around with a pager equipped with a such a clip will tend to bump inadvertently into objects, subjecting the pager and the display to damage. Therefore, holsters were created having belt clips, so the user can protect the pager and display. The problem created by existing holsters, though, was that the user would need to remove pager from the holster in order to view a message or a status screen. In many instances, users would prefer to remove both the pager and the holster from their belt, waist seam, or hip to view the display. Again, the would still have to remove the pager from holster to view the display and leave the pager and display unprotected. Thus, there exists a need for a holster that provides adequate protection to a portable communication product and its display and still allows a user of the product to view the display when the product is engaged or retained within the holster. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A holster for a portable communication product having a display comprises a housing for removably retaining the portable communication product and a substantially clear lens integrally formed in the housing providing protection to the display and allowing a user of the portable communication product to view the display while the portable product is retained within the holster.